Switched
by CelestialRabbit
Summary: When Chaos Control strikes again, Chrissy finds herself in an alternate universe where everything is topsy-turvy and nothing is as it should be. Now she has to find a way to return home without the aid of the chaos emeralds. Rated T, just to be safe. ;


Knuckles: (knocks on door) Chrissy

**Knuckles: (knocks on door) Chrissy? Are you in there?**

**Chrissy: (Sitting at Computer, typing furiously) Yeah, c'mon in.**

**Knux: (walks in) Watcha doin'?**

**Chrissy: Can't talk. Writing Fanfics.**

**Knux: (reads over shoulder; groans) Chrissy, you're already writing three multi-chapter fics! Give yourself a break!**

**Chrissy: But this one's so much fun! It's called Switched.**

**Amy: (walks in) What about Witches? Is it Halloween already?**

**Chrissy: No, Switched!**

**Tails: (walks in) Who's got a Twitch?**

**Chrissy: (grumbles) No, SWITCHED!**

**Sonic: (walks in) Watch? I thought you already had a watch?**

**Chrissy: (argh) NO! SWI-ITCH-CHED!**

**Cream: (Walks in)Who's got an itch?**

**Chrissy: (screams) SWITCHED!**

**Shadow: (walks in) What about a switch-blade?**

**Chrissy: (Screams) OH COME ON!**

**Everyone but Chrissy: (hysterical laughter)**

**Chrissy: (growls) Not. Funny.**

**Knuckles: (rolls eyes) Relax, Chrissy. We're just joking. What's the story about, anyway?**

**Chrissy: Well… Why don't I just show you the prologue, and you can guess from there?**

**Sonic: Sounds good to me!**

**Chrissy: Alright then! (clicks to bring up document)**

**Tails: (begins to read) R&R people!**

Prologue: Chaos Control!

Chrissy slashed her way through another three robots before she hit the ground. Whirling 180 degrees, she hit another one behind her. The battle was still raging, even after a full 30 minutes. What the hell was taking Sonic so long? Closing her jaws around the metal of another robot, she backed up, bumping into someone behind her. She spun around out of instinct, ready to strike, but as soon as she saw her target's face, she stopped.

"Jesus, Chrissy, I'm on your side, remember?" Knuckles put a hand on the dog's shoulder as if to calm her wrath. He then pulled his arm back and landed a ferocious punch on the robot behind her.

Eyes wide, Chrissy muttered a quick "Thanks" before turning around and standing back to back with the red echidna. She raised her eyebrows. "I've got thirty so far. You?"

The red echidna grinned. "Forty-three." He said. "Counting the one that was behind you."

Embarrassed to being out-smashed, Chrissy said, "What's keeping Sonic?"

"You know Eggman keeps the brunt of his force around him. It'll take Sonic a few minutes to break through, but he will break through." He said with a smirk.

Chrissy grinned. "Let's keep going then. He'll need all the time we can give him."

With that, the pair leapt out to the enemies that surrounded them, hewing through them as easily as a hot knife cuts through butter.

After another few minutes, the pair saw a flash of light from the heart of the base. The pair looked up.

Knuckles cursed. "It's Chaos Control!" he said, a slight tone of panic creeping into his voice. He rushed to Chrissy. "Hold onto me. It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

The light rushed forward with no sign of stopping, much less slowing, as it enveloped the pair of warriors. Chrissy felt herself being pulled away from Knuckles, and held on with all her strength, but it was in vain. She was pulled away from the red echidna and sent flailing into the sky.

As the light faded, Knuckles looked around. On the ground, a mere eight feet from him, was Chrissy, knocked unconscious. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her from the battlefield toward Tails' workshop. He was certain Chaos Control had just occurred, and he didn't know why they were not whisked away to some unknown land, but he was grateful that, this time, they all remained safe at home.

**Knuckles: ...Huh?**

**Sonic: Uh, Chrissy, I think you made a mistake…**

**Chrissy: No, I didn't. This is only the beginning.**

**Tails: So, in other words, everything is not what it seems, and Chrissy is not just unconscious?**

**Chrissy: Bingo!**

**Shadow: I'm still confused…**

**Chrissy: That's the point! If anyone wants to know what's really going on…**

**Amy: …Then they'll have to keep reading!**

**Chrissy: (smirks) It's good to know some of you have brains…**

**Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles: HEY!**

**Chrissy: (Giggles) Calm down you guys… You'll understand soon enough…**

**Knuckles: (rolls eyes) Well, you heard her folks. If you want to know what's going on…**

**Sonic: … Then you'll have to R&R!**


End file.
